I Hate That I Love You
by quillpen7495
Summary: Lily and James have a fight; Lily comes straight out with her feelings; Sirius is... well, Sirius


Another LJ story!

Once again; short and sweet!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter

I Hate That I Love You

James Potter was hiding. No, it was not from wrathful Slytherins out to chop his head off, no it was not from a teacher, and no, it was not because he and Sirius were playing hide-and-seek (they weren't allowed to after their last round ended in a cream pie landing on Professor Flitwick's head).

No, James Potter was hiding from none other than his illustrious girlfriend, the beautiful (and currently extremely angry) Lily Evans!

"Sirius!" James hissed, trying to fit himself behind the armchair his best friend was sitting in.

"Oy, Sirius!"

"James?" Sirius laughed, noticing James's predicament. "What are you doing?"

"Sirius, you've got to help me!" James whispered urgently. "Lily's on the warpath because I replaced her shampoo with blue hair dye."

"That's not that bad, she wouldn't have gotten angry about that!" Sirius distractedly said, flicking pieces of paper at the back of Remus's head.

"Well, apparently it had some kind of reaction with her other shampoo, so now her hair looks like Hagrid's!" James started hyperventilating. "She went to Pomfrey to get it fixed, but I think she's going to be really mad; she was already a bit irritated when she found out that I can't go on our date on Friday. It's not my fault it was the full moon!"

"Prongs, calm down mate." Sirius said, barely stifling laughter. "Why'd you but blue dye in her shampoo anyways?"

"I though it was Alice's!" James wailed.

The portrait door came crashing open. Lily came storming in.

"Eeep!" James said, trying to shrink as small as possible. "Hide me!"

Virtually crackling with anger, Lily came stomping over to Sirius.

"Black!" she barked. "Where's James!"

"Um, well, it's kind of a long story. You see, James, uhhh… had a… accident and had to go up to the boy's dormitories to change!" Sirius brightened, thinking that he had come up with a great excuse. "And girls can't go up there!"

"Ok Black, now I know you're lying. You either tell me where Potter is, or I hex you. Clear?" Lily said, punctuating every syllable with a poke in his chest from her wand.

"I…"

But before Sirius could finish his sentence, James sneezed.

"Ah ha!" Lily triumphantly pulled James out by the ear. "You and I have some talking to do." She said, dragging him out of the common room.

As she began pulling him to the Astronomy Tower for a "philosophical discussion", James threw a frightened look at Sirius, and mouthed "help me!"

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

They got to the Astronomy Tower and Lily hadn't said a word. She began pacing. James watched her like she was a ticking bomb ready to explode and then…

"BLUE HAIR!! BLUE HAIR!! JAMES POTTER, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!?" Lily suddenly started shouting.

"Um… no?" he tried.

"I… you… URGH!!" Lily began to mutter unintelligibly about the consequences of murder, and if it was worth it.

"Lily?" James tentatively reached out for her. "I'm sorry."

Lily looked up from her mental calculations of jail time. She sighed.

"James, you realize it really isn't about this, right? It's about the fact that you don't trust me enough to tell me what you're doing Friday night that's so important."

"I wish I could tell you, and I will! Just give me some time!" James looked up at her pleadingly.

A steely glint came into Lily's eyes.

"Um… are you okay Lily?" James nervously asked.

"James. James, James, James. "Lily began. "You know what? I hate you. I hate the way you ruffle your hair to make it look messier, and I hate the way you eyes twinkle when you're happy. I hate the way you absently push your glasses up your nose when you're nervous (James pushes up his glasses) and I hate the way you always wait for me outside my dorm, even though I'm fully capable of walking by myself."

Lily took a deep breath.

"And you know what I hate the most? I hate that I don't hate you. I hate that… I love you."

James's head flew up. "You love me?"

"Don't make me say it again, it was hard enough the first time." Lily buried her head in her hands. Feeling a tugging on her hands, she looked up, and James lips came crashing down on hers.

"I love you too." He whispered.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJ

Sirius came to breakfast the next morning to find James with his arm around Lily, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary.

"So, how'd it go?" Sirius said, helping himself to some sausage.

"Let's just say we worked some things out." James said gleefully.

"Ah, so that means we're still breaking into Lily's dorm and stealing her diary?"

"WHAT!!" Lily screeched.

"Run James, run!!" Sirius said, watching Lily running after James, wand out and throwing random hexes.

As Always... REVIEW!! Review for me and I'll review for you!


End file.
